


daphodil

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Parody, only an oblique reference to BLACKPINK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Daph and Jae are up to their usual shenanigans. But when Jae finally crosses the line, will Daph let him get away with it again?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	daphodil

**Author's Note:**

> It was probably a dumb idea to write this, but I've seen 39Daph play Phasmophobia with Jae so I thought this was kind of funny.
> 
> *By the way, Daph kind of sounds like a thug, so if you don't know who she is, read her voice like a thug.

_“Goddamnit,_ Jae, shut the fuck up!”

Daph lunged at Jae, who positively giggled in response. His mirth was cut off by her follow-up.

“Ow, that hurt!”

“Yeah, that’s what you get, _bitch!”_

“Mommy!” cried Jae, and the chase was on.

They parkoured throughout the city, though nothing too dangerous because it was night time and freezing, and neither one of them were really experts at it. There were many times when Daph might have lost her prey, only to hear him singing a stanza of _Kill This Love_ in the near distance. She was sure she could run him to ground, but how long would that take? She decided to change the rules of the game.

“Eat shit, douchebag!” She hurled a rock at Jae from long range.

“Hey, cut it out! You could really hurt me like that!”

“Then come back here and take your beatin’!”

“No!”

She dashed after him, only to come to a sudden stop. There were quite a few people here, at a fountain plaza in front of a subway station. Many of them wore similar generic clothes, a product of Korea’s overly fashion-conscious culture. She would have to choose carefully among the masked, faceless crowd.

Just then, inspiration struck Daph. “Hey, everybody! I got the ‘rona, so y’all clear out!”

Nearly everyone immediately beelined for the exits. Nearly everyone save one, that is.

One figure, with his back turned, who had been steadily approaching the subway entrance (and his salvation), hesitated upon hearing her false admission. _Dude knows I’m bluffin’_ thought Daph in triumph. She hurried and cut him off.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jae shrugged. “Not here.” And off he went, towards the fountain. Daph launched herself at him with a flying kick. She had meant to literally kick his ass, but due to a slippery patch of ice had overshot herself, her foot landing in the small of his back.

Jae tumbled head over heel, into the fountain.

“Oh snap,” said Daph. She reached down to fish the rat out. No way was she going to let him drown before she’d given him his medicine.

“You do care,” sputtered Jae, as she raised him to his knees with one hand.

“Nah, not really,” said Daph, blushing. She bitch-slapped him a few times for good measure, then went home.

Then Jae froze to death in the fountain, because he took too long to get out of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I put in that BLACKPINK reference as a tease about 39Daph getting flamed at over shit-talking BLACKPINK.


End file.
